


sweet spot

by discostick



Series: girl almighty [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, background gahmi and yoodong (who will have a sequel), camgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: Siyeon sits at her kitchen table, noting her expenses from her phone and from the receipts: groceries, hanging out with Yoohyeon and Yubin, video games, JiU’s OnlyFans, rent, some more groceries.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: girl almighty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214969
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how onlyfans works so just. Imagine. 
> 
> Yoodong sequel coming up :]

When Siyeon started her year, she didn’t really think she’d end up landing a really good job that pays the bills and lets her have a little extra on the side for her hobbies and to treat herself. 

Her job at the music studio lets her have a few good things once in a while, and a job she loves doing for once. One that didn’t feel like a chore. One that didn’t feel like pulling teeth. 

Siyeon sits at her kitchen table, noting her expenses from her phone and from the receipts: groceries, hanging out with Yoohyeon and Yubin, video games, JiU’s  _ OnlyFans _ , rent, some more groceries. 

She looks at her credit card bill, at the breakdown for the money she spends for JiU, and realizes it’s probably enough for groceries, and a little for rent. 

Siyeon notices JiU usually does shows on the 23rd of the month, so she can only assume…

Heat crawls up her cheeks thinking about JiU’s last show, thinking of her stockings, and her legs, and her toy— 

Siyeon puts her phone down to get a hold of herself.

It’s bad enough she’s regularly subscribed to a camgirl, worse that she’s setting aside a part of her salary, and even worse that she actually has the worst crush on said camgirl. 

What can she do? JiU was probably the prettiest girl she’s ever seen.

Siyeon rubs her face. She’s down bad.

-

“Dude, you free on Friday?” Yoohyeon asks, bumping into Siyeon outside the studio as Siyeon waits for her cab. Yubin is in tow, but she lags back to close up the studio for tonight. She’s probably going to go pick up her girlfriend Gahyeon at one of the fancy buildings where people trade stocks or money or something. Siyeon doesn’t really understand. 

She checks the date and remembers it’s the 23rd on Friday. “Ah, sorry, Yooh. Raincheck?”

The blush must have shown on her face because Yoohyeon smirks. “Ooh, hot date?”

“What?! No!”

Yubin pipes up from behind them. “That means she has a hot date.” 

The cab peels in, and she gives the two of them the middle finger before ducking inside. 

-

_ “Hey, darlings,”  _ JiU greets, laying on her bed, her fairy lights illuminating her dark hair. She has light stockings on this time to match her comfy, cream-colored knit sweater. She looks really pretty and Siyeon can’t stop smiling, can’t stop feeling the blush get worse. 

JiU looks straight into the camera, adjusting it, and she looks so gorgeous. Siyeon feels her stomach warm with the familiar warmth as she JiU starts taking off her sweater. 

When JiU shrugs her cardigan off, Siyeon’s hand creeps past the waistband of her shorts. 

She feels a particular shame when she comes alongside JiU, and comes again, and again, and again. 

-

To her parents’ surprise (and admittedly her own, too), Siyeon is actually very good at managing her money. This month, she’d managed to save up quite a sum for something she’d wanted for a few months. 

Her hand trembles as her finger hovers over the ‘purchase’. This would be a one-on-one session with JiU. Siyeon thinks she may not actually live through it, so she should probably sign a will and let Yubin and Yoohyeon have everything she owns after she dies and goes to heaven and only to be slam-dunked into hell. 

Siyeon has been agonizing over this for the past thirty minutes. Maybe she needs Yoohyeon to pressure her to make a decision. 

**Siyeon**

I need help

Yes or no

**Yoohyeon**

???

Yes

Unless ur gonna die

If thats the case then no

_ I’m good as dead, I think, _ Siyeon says, purchasing the one-on-one session with JiU, and prays to whichever deity is listening to let her survive. 

-

“Who is this hot date you’re always blowing our dates for? We miss you!”

Siyeon shakes her head, rushing into the cab and ignoring Yoohyeon. “We are together every single day for work.” 

“We need you for karaoke olympics!”

She knows that, but Yubin, Gahyeon, and Yoohyeon are all capable singers. They’ll be fine without her. Siyeon waves and enters the cab with barely a minute to spare before her session with Minji tonight. 

-

Siyeon hates that she’s sweating profusely as she opens her laptop and waits for the clock to tell her it’s 9:30 PM. 

_ It’s just a live show with the prettiest girl you’ve ever laid your eyes on, Siyeon, _ she scolds herself.  _ Get a fucking grip. _

9:30 comes. She hops into the call with her audio and video off. Then she’s greeted by the sight of Jiu lying on the bed with such a saccharinely sweet smile, dressed in navy blue and black stockings. 

_ “Wolfie1001? Is that you?” _ Her voice is so sweet and soft and Siyeon scrambles to find her voice. 

“Yeah,” she says, and manages not to sound like a prepubescent boy. “Yeah, I’m here, JiU.” 

_ “Hey,”  _ JiU says, moving closer to the camera. She has a fist under her chin.  _ “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” _

Siyeon laughs, because it’s all she can do. “Yeah? So have I.” 

_ “How was your week?” _

“Good,” she coughs. “A little busy. Lots of clients coming in these days.” 

_ “Oh? What do you do?”  _

“I produce music for ads, that kinda thing.” 

_ “Ooh,”  _ JiU drawls.  _ “So sexy. Your voice sounds like a singer. I love that.”  _

JiU probably doesn’t mean it, or means it as someone servicing a client. It doesn’t stop Siyeon from feeling like she’s about to pass out. 

“What about you?” 

_ “A little tired,”  _ she says, sighing.  _ “This session helped me pay some of my bills. So thank you for that and everything else. You’re one of my top fans.” _

It’s said, genuinely, if Siyeon can say so herself; a different tone from how everything was a while ago. A little more sincere. A little more with feeling. 

“Oh,” Siyeon scratches her forehead with shyness. It’s a little embarrassing to simp for this girl she’d never met before, but Siyeon always wants to help people out. “I’m glad I could support you, no need to thank me.”

_ “But I want to,” _ JiU tells her. She adjusts her position a little bit, giving Siyeon a partial view of her cleavage, and well, it’s safe to say she may not make it through tonight.  _ “So how do you want me, Wolfie? Hmm?”  _

Siyeon hadn’t thought she’d get this far. “Um. Whatever you want.” When JiU laughs, Siyeon does too. “Sorry, I’m new to this.” 

_ “Baby, this is your show,”  _ she says softly, and Siyeon feels a little of her embarrassment wither away.  _ “Okay. I have just the idea. But I want to ask a favor, and you can decline it, yeah?”  _

When Siyeon hums, JiU continues.  _ “How do you feel about turning on your camera so I see you? It turns me on seeing how you’d look at me.”  _

Siyeon doesn’t mind. She’s partially dressed well. A little worse for wear because of this entire situation, but she’s also not immune to the wishes of a very pretty camgirl asking her to turn her cam on. 

So Siyeon does. 

She doesn’t understand the face JiU makes, but the way JiU looks at her - surprised, smitten, and… 

Hungry. Dark. Like she wanted to consume Siyeon wholly. It makes Siyeon blush all over her body.

Something shifts and she feels it when JiU says:  _ “Wow, I got lucky with my little wolfie here, it seems like.”  _

Siyeon isn’t sure if she’s going to live, because there’s an entirely new energy, an entirely new tone. Something not as sweet and saccharine and a little fake but a lot more gusto, a lot more energy, a lot more want. 

_ “Let me put on a little show for you, beautiful,”  _ JiU says, reaching over for a nice, pink silicone toy; probably around six inches and sets it on the bed. JiU turns around and makes taking off her thong a show. Siyeon has seen this before but being the only one in the room is just so… 

JiU looks back at her, staring directly into the camera.  _ “Like what you see?”  _

Siyeon can only nod. She doesn’t feel alive enough to do anything else. 

When JiU puts the toy inside her, wet and wanting and warm, Siyeon’s hand - as usual - crawls under her sweatpants. 

_ “Wow,”  _ JiU says, dropping down onto her bed.  _ “That was fun. Did you like the show, Wolfie?”  _

Siyeon nods. She came six times during the entire duration of it, so it’s safe to say she liked the show. 

JiU seems to understand that she’s rendered speechless, laughing breathlessly. Her chest is splotched with redness from coming around the same number of times Siyeon did; if not more. 

_ “You’re so cute,”  _ JiU tells her, coming closer. She looks smitten, and Siyeon doesn’t know if it’s true.  _ “I kinda wanna put you in my pocket.”  _

“I’d live there,” Siyeon replies and regrets sounding so fucking lame. Thankfully, JiU laughs. 

_ “And I’d take care of you,”  _ the camgirl tells her.  _ “I gotta go, but that was fun. I hope to see you around, Wolfie.”  _

Siyeon reminds herself to save up for their next session already. 

-

They see each other more often than Siyeon initially expected. Somehow, JiU had managed to find her Twitter after Siyeon had shut down some creepy followers replying to JiU’s pics. 

She then slid into her DMs, offering discount codes to see her again. 

So it becomes a cycle. They see each other, once a month, and Siyeon still goes to the usual shows, like the ones on the 23rd of the month. So she sees JiU quite often, which she isn’t sure is good for her heart, because JiU is hot and pretty and Siyeon doesn’t know what to do.

At one point, JiU accidentally says  _ Siyeon  _ instead of Wolfie. Her name isn’t a secret. It’s on her PayPal. But to hear it, during their sessions…

Siyeon likes it. JiU apologizes profusely and offers to give  _ her _ name, but Siyeon says no if that isn’t what she wants. 

To hear JiU cry out her name as she comes for the fourth time, in front of Siyeon, a light blue toy deep inside her would probably make an average person die. Siyeon thinks, at this point, she’s made of titanium. 

_ “Siyeon, Siyeon,”  _ JiU calls out, her head to the mattress as she slides the toy in and out.  _ “I’m coming, I’m—come inside me, please…” _

That makes Siyeon come, too. 

She knows it isn’t right, but they spend a lot of time talking after. JiU loves food. JiU loves her dog. JiU loves the color pink and purple. It happens every session, which has been getting cheaper and cheaper. She wonders why JiU is lowering her prices or offering her vouchers. 

“ _ By the way _ ,” JiU starts, one night before they end their call.  _ “You can call me Minji.”  _

-

They talk a lot more. Not just about sex but about their days. Siyeon finds she texts JiU a lot whenever they aren’t busy, and then she notices they talk every day and can’t go on without at least checking in and spending some time together.

Minji is good with details. Is an excellent listener and an enthusiastic talker, which Siyeon adores. She has so much to say and to tell the world. 

Siyeon is reminded of this, quite violently, when during a 23rd session Minji uses a navy blue toy, looks directly at the camera as she uses it. She bites her lip, the same ways she does when she and Siyeon have their session.

( _ “What’s your favorite color?”  _

“Navy blue,” Siyeon says, coming down from her high. “Why?”

_ “No reason.” _ ) 

It’s a show for everyone, but the navy blue and the lip biting and the staring and the way she sees Minji mouth  _ Siyeon _ as she comes for her thousands of viewers… 

Siyeon comes just at the thought of it.

-

**Wolfie**

Was that for me?

**JiU**

I don’t know.. is it? ^^ 

**Wolfie**

:[ 

**JiU**

Lighten up, puppy, I’m kidding hehe

Yes 

Did you like it? 

**Wolfie**

Yeah

A lot

Siyeon sweats a little, as she types the same thing over and over, deleting and typing, deleting and typing. 

**Wolfie**

Can i take you out? 

Minji takes a few seconds to reply, but it’s a resounding  _ yes _ with a thousand heart emojis. 

-

When Siyeon meets up with Minji, she has two other women with her, and they’re all drop dead gorgeous. Siyeon feels a little unworthy looking at them. Siyeon assumes they’re there to protect her just in case. 

“Hey,” Minji greets, shyly approaching her. Siyeon feels the same as they step closer. The smaller girl behind her shoves her a little and Minji almost stumbles into Siyeon. 

“Hey,” is all Siyeon can say. They laugh, because this is incredibly awkward, but it’s funny. Minji is so nice, and they have their little date, but not without Handong and Bora - the two other girls, who also happened to be camgirls - were fawning over her a little when they head back to Minji’s place together, like Minji’s chaperones. 

“You’re so cute,” Bora says, tracing a little pattern over Siyeon’s chest while Minji made dinner. She laughs when she hears Siyeon stammer. “How did Minji ever pick up a cutie like you?” 

“You know I can hear you,” Minji says, and Bora ignores her.

Handong pouts, keeping her distance, but she has her fill of teasing Siyeon tonight until her ears go red. “Do you have cute friends I can maybe hook up with?” 

Oh. 

Yoohyeon could definitely get laid. She makes a mental note to pitch it to her later. 

When they’re left alone to their devices, it’s cute and soft and they talk a lot - about themselves, each other, their friends. She finds out Minji got laid off recently, and her career in painting hasn’t taken off just yet. Handong and Bora had day jobs, and just did this whole camgirl thing for fun as compared to Minji, who only did it for a living. She has fun, yeah, but given the chance, she wouldn't do it. 

They don’t end up doing anything except kiss a little, which should be odd because they’ve seen each other in various states of undress and orgasm. 

Except it’s not. It’s sweet and soft and Siyeon really likes Minji, and Minji seems to really like her too. 

-

**Yoohyeon**

So that camgirl della and i met up

**Siyeon**

Well?? 

**Yoohyeon**

Pray for me 

**Siyeon**

I will

-

Dating Minji is easy. It’s fun and sexy and hot and she is an incredibly good partner. Getting to know her has made Siyeon incredibly happy. 

Their arrangement… shifts a little. Minji doesn’t do individual sessions with clients, but she still has her 23rd, when rent is due a few days after, just like Siyeon thought before they’d gotten together. 

Siyeon isn’t too keen on sharing Minji with her clients. Maybe it’s fine for other people, partners of camgirls, but she’s not one of them. But she knows Minji needs the money, and Minji doesn’t accept payments from Siyeon now that they’re dating. 

She’s not always full of good ideas, but Siyeon sees how much it bothers Minji to be torn in between; not wanting to do this camgirl thing anymore because Siyeon isn’t comfortable, the clients are getting way out of hand, and needing to pay for the bills. 

“Do you want to move in together?” Siyeon asks, playing with Minji’s hair as they watch a movie. They’re naked, and it’s a bit cold because of the air conditioning, but Siyeon wraps her body around her girlfriend. “So you know. You can quit the camgirl thing for good if you don’t want to do it anymore. Sex work is work, but you know,” Siyeon suggests. “If you wanna focus more on your art and all of that, I think living together would be nice.” 

Minji tears up a little, kisses Siyeon, and gives her a sweet:  _ yes, absolutely.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @discostick_ao3 on twitter!


End file.
